ghostlorefandomcom-20200216-history
Hot Leads Cold Cases
CBS Latest Hot Leads Banner 2012.jpg|Hot Leads Cold Cases on CBS Radio Dr Edgar Mitchell 2.jpg|Astronaut and Moonwalker Dr. Edgar Mitchell uri geller and michael jackson 858.jpg|Psychic Uri Geller with the late pop star Michael Jackson Dr EbenAlexanderIIIMDr REDUCED d.jpg|Neuroscientist and Near Death Experiencer Dr. Eben Alexander III Dr. Raymond Moody imagesCAYFNZQ8.jpg|Near Death Experience Expert Dr. Raymond Moody NeilTysonOriginsA-Thumbnail.jpg|Astrophysicist/Director of NYC Hayden Planetarium Dr. Neil Degrasse Tyson Pam Coronado.jpg|Psychic Detective/President of International Remote Viewing Association Pam Coronado PAUL_DAVIDS_IN_HIS_OFFICE_-_CLOSEUP.jpg|Hollywood Film Producer Paul Davids Rev dr Gordon Allen imagesCAYZ9FTR.jpg|Near Death Experiencer Rev. Dr. Gordon Allen ron fabiani custom.jpg|Ghost Hunter/Police Officer Rob Fabiani tina erwin.jpg|Submarine Commander/Ghost Cleanser Tina Erwin Noreen Renier resized images.jpg|Psychic Detective Noreen Renier Col John Alexander JA_Gorilla_206222324_std.jpg|Lethal Weapons Expert John Alexander dr leo sprinkle 2.jpg|UFO Abductee Specialist Dr. Leo Sprinkle Hot Leads Cold Cases is a CBS radio show that airs live, via radio broadcast in Seattle, Boston, Pittsburgh and Detroit, and simulcasts at several sites online including CBS New Sky Radio.com, Yahoo Launchcast, AOL radio, GhostChannel.TV.com and Para-X Radio.com. The show airs live Friday nights, 8-9 PM ET and archived podcasts are available on http://hotleadscoldcases.podomatic.com and http://sky.cbslocal.com/show/hot-leads-cold-cases-with-nancy-dutertre/ . Nancy du Tertre, Host of Hot Leads Cold Cases Nancy du Tertre, known as "The Skeptical Psychic," is an attorney (specialized in securities litigation) who became a trained psychic detective, spiritual medium, medical intuitive, energy healer and paranormal investigator. She works with law enforcement and victims' families on missing persons/homicide cases, gives private readings, has taught psychic/mediumship development courses for many years, lectures to university psychology students on paranormal topics, and has been a guest speaker at many paranormal and psychic conventions. She is trained and certified in Intuitive Gestalt Psychotherapy. Nancy has been a frequent guest on radio and TV including the Sundance Channel's "Love, Lust & the Paranormal" and "Coast to Coast AM" with George Noory. She has published several books including "Psychic Intuition: Everything You Ever Wanted to Ask But Were Afraid to Know" which explains psychic ability in terms of neuroscience, psychology and linguistics and has also published articles in publications such as "Law Enforcement Today." Her website (including radio info page) is www.theskepticalpsychic.com. Guests on Hot Leads Cold Cases Every week, Nancy interviews a fascinating guest. Although her guests come from many different backgrounds and professions, the common denominator is that they all investigate mysteries and Nancy talks to them about how they solve mysteries using their intuitive and/or analytic skills. Her guests have included many famous and well known people - including law enforcement and terrorism experts, mediums, psychic detectives, homicide detectives, corporate spies, CIA and FBI criminologists and profilers, remote viewers, parapsychologists, psychologists, astrophysicists, scientologists, freemasons, witches and warlocks, ufologists, near death and out of body experiencers, neuroscientists, mind control experts, ufologists, UFO abductees, civil war historians, native american medicine men and seers, demonologists, linguistics, homeopaths, midwives, ghost hunters, mentalists, Hollywood movie producers, science fiction authors and many more. Nancy is uniquely qualified to interview this wide-ranging group of guests because of her own unusual background and experience. Tune in every Friday night and learn something you won't hear on any other radio or media show!